Finding My Way To You
by Of Stories Told
Summary: Epilogue piece to Harry's Kuroshituji. Written with the blessings of Befoulmetalroosa. I dearly hope everyone enjoys this final installment of a brilliant tale. Of the magic that is love, and how the small miracles of life leave us in awe for all of its blessings.


**_A/N: _**_Just a short time ago I found and fell in love with a story called "**Harry's Kuroshitsuji**". It was a wonderfully written and brilliant tale for our favorite wizard and demon, but the sad ending left my heart aching for the beloved duo. Therefore, wishing for them to find joy I wrote an epilogue for the tale, and after asking and receiving the blessings of its author and creator; **Befoulmetalroosa, **I'm now posting it for all to read. I hope you all enjoy the epilogue and please make sure to read her marvelous tale first, otherwise I fear some confusion may be had. Thank you._

_And now… _

_Onwards._

* * *

**_Disclaimers: _**_Characters not mine, tale part of a tale by another writer._

* * *

Draco smiled softly as he eyed the parents milling about a few odd shops here and there, their children seeming to look at the products with awe or just running around in excitement. It was almost time for school to begin and once again families could be found coming and going in the large village, shopping for anything their children might need for the coming school year.

The small tea shop he was sitting in was safe from such havoc, as it mostly catered to an older crowd. A waitress passed by his table and gave him a small smile before blushing brightly as she realized just who he was. He looked down at his cooling cup of earl grey and sighed tiredly.

A lot had changed in the last few centuries since his brother's death.

Magic was discovered not long after Harry's death, and it was only by his efforts along with Claude's that both of their races wasn't driven to extinction in a truly ridiculous war. The muggles and wizards had finally decided to simply Co-exist then, and with Draco driving up the fight, a once tentative peace remained and lasted. Things were better now in a way, the Wizards had advanced greatly with the influx of muggle knowledge while the muggles themselves learned how to better their world with the use of magic, and now… All was well, one could easily walk around with a wand and no one would bat an eye at the sight, the world was brilliant and peaceful.

He just wished Harry could see it all; he deserved it so much...

He sighed as he eyed the slow moving clock before smiling sadly at the ferret seeming asleep on his neck.

"I guess he won't be showing up again huh?"

Sebastian had seemingly disappeared from the face of the earth after he had consumed Harry's soul, the grief and despair from the action had hit the demon hard as emotions supposedly nonexistent to his race had grown too strong for him to handle. It was only by passing word of a few helpful Reapers that they even knew of his wellbeing at all. Death's followers tried to pass on any news of the crow demon they could to him, yet even still as the centuries passed the news became sadly sparse until years would pass before another reaper could truly say they caught sight of the elusive demon.

It was… disheartening to say the least.

It hurt him to know his brother's former lover was still suffering, but there seemed to be nothing he could do, for even as the master of death, his abilities seemed pathetically limited.

He moved to leave before stilling as a few dark feathers flew around him; he paused at the familiar dark energy that surrounded him, an energy he had not felt in centuries. Putting down his cloak he eyed the cold and stoic looking man before him.

"It's been a long time Sebastian."

The demon had changed; that much was obvious. The once bright ruby eyes seemed dull and lifeless now, not a hint of emotion seemed to exist on his closed off face. He couldn't help but muse that perhaps a part of the man had died when he lost Harry… just as a part of Draco had died all those years ago.

The demon merely nodded his head in agreement before looking at the humans, muggles and wizards alike with a look of disinterest and scorn. "You've been looking for me." His voice was hoarse and cold, no longer the seductive baritone it once was. "I would like to ask you to stop."

Draco flinched at the dark stare now directed towards him; no matter how much time had passed, that stare of his could still make Draco feel like he was still only a twelve year old brat. The ferret on his neck whined softly before nudging him in a sign of comfort. Feeling more relaxed by the show of affection he looked up at the demon before him. "I needed to check up on you…" He smiled sadly as he eyes the Potter ring still resting on the demon's finger. "You could say it was a favor for Harry."

The ruby eyes darkened to show barely disguised grief and anger. "You mean to check on his killer?" He smiled coldly as he cocked his head to the side, long ebony locks falling to hide his features from view. "How kind of you."

The crow demon sneered at the two men before him angrily before snapping. "I'm tired of eluding your little 'task force'" He spat out angrily. "It's simply grown to be annoying and I want you to stop!" Black nails grew to talons as the demon's anger and frustration was made known. "Can't you just let me be?!"

"Wouldn't that be sad though?"

They both stilled at the childish voice before turning to look at the unknown speaker. Draco was utterly bemused. He had put up numerous privacy wards for this meeting, and with the elder wand, it should be impossible for anyone to break through them, no one alive had that sort of raw power. He eyed the small child before them curiously. It was a small wraith of a boy, with startling pale skin and a mop of messy ebony hair with a few pale blonde locks thrown in. His knobby knees were skinned and dirtied, showing that the small child was either used to falling or just delicate and prone to injury.

What made him pause however, and gasp in shock along with Sebastian was the child's eyes.

They were green, an impossible emerald green he had only seen once before. In shock he merely gaped at the child's face and studied the impossibly familiar features, his heart started to pound erratically as the hollow space he always tried to ignore seemed to burn fiercely in his chest.

This child… was simply impossible.

Sebastian seemed to gain his wits about him first, since his shocked expression quickly slid off as he tried to gain hold of his emotions once more. Instead he glared at the child before them harshly while trying to ignore his frantically beating heart. "What do you mean boy?"

The small childe flinched at the cold tone before smiling nervously at the man before him. He looked up at the demon not with fear but with eyes filled with concern and curiosity. "You should let other's worry about you." He shrugged before offering a crooked grin. "It just means that you are loved."

Draco coughed as he tried to hide his mirth at the demon's bewildered expression. He shook his head in exasperation and couldn't help but return a bright smile to the boy before them. "You're completely right." He pointed a finger at the still shocked Sebastian. "It's just this goof here doesn't seem to understand something that even kids know."

The boy nodded wisely, and seemed not to notice the now piercing glare Sebastian was directing towards Draco. "Be that as it may…" Sebastian started before leveling a glare at the curious child that dared to interrupt them. "I do not wish for such a thing."

The small boy hummed thoughtfully before tilting his head cutely. "Why?"

Sebastian blinked at the sight and desperately tired to calm down the impossible hope rising in his chest. "I do not need it."

The green eyes seemed to pierce him and once more he had to hold in a breath as those hauntingly familiar eyes seemed to look deep into his rotten soul. The small boy frowned and gained a thoughtful look. "I think you do want them to worry… it's just… you're too sad to admit it." The child scrunched up his brows in confusion. "Why are you so sad?" He seemed to whisper softly to himself.

Sebastian swallowed at the look of concern shining in such painfully familiar eyes before answering. "I lost someone… long ago…" At this Draco grew solemn before staring at the small boy before them, his heart heavy with memories from such a short yet wonderful time in his life.

The small boy frowned and nodded in understanding. Before the two men could even blink he moved to stand before Sebastian, offering the man a shy smile he hugged the demon's waist tightly, not knowing the emotions he was unleashing by doing so. "There there…" He whispered softly as he rubbed the demon's back soothingly. "I'm sure you'll meet them again one day."

Sebastian mechanically closed his arms around the small form before biting back a sob. "And if their soul is gone?"

The small boy smiled brilliantly then, and once more the two grown men couldn't help but hope for the impossible. "I think they'll find a way to you… it's just a feeling I have."

"HADRIAN!" The two men jumped at the loud noise before noticing the faint embarrassed blush on the boy's pale skin. He chuckled sheepishly at them before pointing towards a beautiful woman with brilliant red hair and green eyes; she was looking around in worry, her eyes seeming to slip by the privacy barrier around them. "That's my mum." He smiled bashfully as he clung onto Sebastian. "I kind of wandered away from her when I saw you…"

Draco nodded and blinked at him in shock as his heart started to race with beautiful and brilliant hope. "Your… your name is Hadrian?"

The small boy nodded and grinned before slowly relinquishing his hold on Sebastian, not noticing the small look of longing directed at him as he did so. "Yep!" He scrunched up his nose for a moment before smiling at the two. "But I like going by Harry better!" With that the small boy moved to leave the two before Sebastian's hand shot out and grabbed hold of the child's small wrist. "Harry…" He whispered with such sadness and love that it made Draco's heart clench in pain and heartache. "Are you happy?"

Harry blinked at him in confusion before nodding, his green eyes seeming to glow as he stared into strangely familiar red as a familiar smile lit up his cherubic features. "I am…" He tilted his head to the side and seemed to want to say more before his mother called for him again. He gave them both a helpless shrug before running off to her.

The two men stared after him with looks of incomprehension.

Sebastian broke the silence with a choked laugh that sounded close to a sob. "This… that had to be impossible…" He looked up at the equally stunned Draco. "It's not… it can't be _him_ right?"

Draco just kept staring at the two until they were joined by an oddly familiar older man. He had messy hair just like his son, yet his eyes were hazel. He bent down and held his son with such love and care that Draco couldn't stop the content smile that spread through his lips. He shook his head and laughed with great joy, the likes of which he had not felt in ages. Looking at the bemused demon he grinned as for the first time in centuries the small empty space in his heart slowly started to fill. "You know… before Dumbledore went utterly mad…" He rolled his eyes at that particular memory. "He was right on one thing." He smiled as he started to lovingly pet the ferret that was now squirming around his neck with barely held in excitement. "Love is the most powerful magic of all." He shook his head as he stood and stretched his tea cold and his attentions elsewhere. "We used to always joke that Harry would always like to do the impossible, that no matter what he would always find a way to surprise us with yet another impossible act. Whether it was rescuing a mythical stone and defeating a mad man, or simply making a contract with supposedly non-existent demons." He grinned knowingly at Sebastian. "He could always find a way to do things that just couldn't possibly be done…"

Sebastian blinked in surprise before standing up as well, his eyes still following the happy family. "Then… that really was…"

Draco smiled softly at the demon and nodded. "He's magic… and he was able to pass though the hallow's power…" He paused in thought as his elder wand began to hum happily in his grasp. "I'm not sure if you noticed it… but he has this odd birthmark on his neck…" He patted the shocked demon's shoulder before leaving a few gallons for the waitress. "We all knew how much he loved you…"

Sebastian slowly shook his head, his heart fighting between disbelief and hope. "But it can't be possible…"

Draco smiled at him sadly. "With magic… anything is possible…" He started to walk away before turning once more to look at Sebastian. "You know… I remember that one of Harry's wishes were that you really were part of his life since he was a child." The blonde shrugged and grabbed hold of the ferret before it turned into a madly grinning demon. "Maybe this time… that wish could be fulfilled?" With that he continued to walk away, knowing that fate would somehow bring him back to his little brother, just as fate would reunite the two lost souls.

* * *

Black feathers seemed to fall around the shoppers in the alley as they brought things for their children. The dark ebony feathers just fell with grace and beauty as onlookers watched in curiosity, not able to see any reason for such an occurrence. Some paid no mind to the odd display of magic, while a small few left that day with bright smiles and hearts once more open to love and hope, as fate finally righted a wrong delivered so long ago, that it was all but forgotten.

All the while a young boy with startling green eyes giggled happily as he petted his new pet crow, his mother and father watching on with looks of love and affection.

And all was well.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_This is for those who enjoy happy endings, I hope you all enjoyed this epilogue as a small piece of such a brilliant and moving tale. _

_To my readers, I will soon return to my other works, but do expect a few surprises here and there…_

_Thank you._


End file.
